sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lost Valley
Lost Valley – pierwszy poziom w grze Sonic Forces. Jest to przeprojektowany Green Hill Zone z oryginalnego Sonic the Hedgehog na Sega Mega Drive. Po tym jak ten obszar wpadł pod kontrolę Dr. Eggmana, został on wysuszony oraz pokryty piaskiem z powodu ciężkiego pustynnienia spowodowanego przez przemysły wcześniej wymienionego Dr. Eggmana. Poziom ten dzieli się tematyką z Green Hill, Arsenal Pyramid, Guardian Rock oraz Virtual Reality z DLC Episode Shadow. Opis Lost Valley to spokojne i nienaruszone przez maszyny miejsce z blokowatymi brązowymi górami w tle oraz lekko zachmurzonym niebem. Większość poziomu jest pokryta zieloną trawą ruszającą się w wietrze oraz ziemią pokrytą wzorami szachownicy w różnych odcieniach koloru brązowego. Poziom posiada wiele palm, obfitą florę taką jak fioletowe kwiaty, poruszające się słoneczniki, szpiczaste krzewy, bluszcze z kwadratowymi liśćmi i różnymi typami Totemów z różnymi wyrazami twarzy. Są także drewniane rusztowania, płoty oraz skały. Można także ujżeć zniszczone Death Egg Roboty oraz Sandwormy, które teraz żyją na pustyni. Największą różnicą pomiędzy Lost Valley a jego oryginalną wersją jest wielka rzeka która kiedyś dominowała krajobraz została zastąpiona gorącym piaskiem, nawet wszystkie wodospady zostały zastąpione piaskospadami. Podczas gdy gracz przemieszcza się wgłąb poziomu, krajobraz staje się coraz bardziej wysuszony oraz pustynia coraz bardziej widoczna. Wysuszone rzeki stworzyły głębokie kaniony i jaskinie pomiędzy górami. W tle można też zobaczyć Piramidy zbudowane przez Dr. Eggmana. Poziom zaczyna się gdy Sonic biegnie przez Green Hill oraz przeskakuje nad zniszczonymi pętlami. Wkrótce wchodzi on w sekcję 2D gdzie musi on wskakiwać na ruszające się platformy by przejść dalej. Gracz po pewnym czasie natknie się na automatyczny tunel który wrzuci go w sekcję 3D. Stamtąd gracz musi przejść przez pętlę po której gracz musi się przedostać przez piaskospad oraz dotrzeć do mety która jest tuż za nim. Muzyka }} Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Sonic Forces Green Hill koncept.png Forces koncept 29.jpg Zrzuty ekranu Green Hill Modern 1.png Green Hill Modern 2.png Lost Valley 01.png Lost Valley 02.png Lost Valley 03.png Lost Valley 04.png Lost Valley 05.png Lost Valley 06.png Lost Valley 07.png Lost Valley 08.png Lost Valley 09.png Lost Valley 10.png Lost Valley 11.png Lost Valley 12.png Lost Valley 13.png Lost Valley 14.png Lost Valley 15.png Lost Valley 16.png Lost Valley 17.png Lost Valley 18.png Lost Valley 19.png Lost Valley 20.png Lost Valley 21.png Lost Valley 22.png Lost Valley 23.png Lost Valley 24.png Lost Valley 25.png Lost Valley 26.png Lost Valley 27.png Lost Valley 28.png Lost Valley 29.png Lost Valley 30.png Lost Valley 31.png Lost Valley 32.png Lost Valley 33.png Lost Valley 34.png Lost Valley 35.png Lost Valley 36.png Ciekawostki * Muzyka w tle jest remiksem Fist Bump która była także w Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. ** Dodatkowo, przed oficjalnym ujawnieniem nazwy poziomu, można było ją znaleźć w plikach gry Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. *Kiedy Sonic biegnie przezLost Valley zauważa, że w Green Hill jest tyle piasku, że powinno zmienić nazwę na Sand Hill. Co ciekawe, poziom o tej samej nazwie pojawił się już w Sonic Adventure. Kategoria:Tematyka Green Hill Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Forces Kategoria:Tematyka pustynna